


Three Flannel Shirts

by tinakennard



Category: The L Word (TV 2004)
Genre: Baby Tibette, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinakennard/pseuds/tinakennard
Summary: Based off of an interview where Jennifer said that Bette definitely has some flannel stashed away somewhere in her closet. Two-shot Christmas fic.
Relationships: Tina Kennard/Bette Porter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I'm so excited to be here, writing fic again! I haven't done so in a long time, but these two have absolutely captivated my soul so here I am.
> 
> This fic was inspired by something my friend @TheLWord19 posted over on Twitter. Thank you for the inspo!
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is more of a set up and Tina thinking about how great her girlfriend is. The next one will heat things up a little.

One thing nobody knew about Bette Porter? She had a bunch of flannel shirts. She hadn’t worn them in forever, of course, but they were there, stuffed at the back of her closet along with the Yale sweatshirt she hadn’t worn in ages.

Tina Kennard discovered this about seven months into their relationship. It was their first Christmas together. Tina, being born and raised in the South, never did well with the cold. Of course, California was well suited to her in that way, but where they were headed: the depths of New England in the heart of December, Tina knew she was going to need warmth and a lot of it.

Bette had asked her to handle the packing for their trip. Tina couldn’t remember what crisis was going on in the art world that Bette couldn’t pack herself, but Tina didn’t mind doing it. Her week-long vacation from the studio had started the day before and she was ready to get away with the woman who had captivated her for the better part of a year. They’d moved in together relatively quickly, something that Tina had been told was common in lesbian relationships. She was still getting used to it all, having no idea what was normal and what wasn’t, but she didn’t care. As long as she got to be with Bette, she was happy.

Most of the packing was easy. Even after only a month of living together, Tina knew by now which clothes Bette liked the best. She packed a little of everything for both of them: Formal and casual. She slipped some lingerie, one of her Christmas presents for Bette, into her own suitcase and stood back to survey her handiwork.

“Shit.”

They needed winter clothes.

Tina knew they existed, of course, but she had no idea where to get them, least of all in LA. So she called a costume designer friend of hers who suggested a couple of places with a laugh, teasing that, “aren’t all lesbians required to own at least like… three flannel shirts?” Despite the eye roll it had earned her friend, Tina found herself curious.

And that was how she ended up coming upon Bette’s secret stash. Tina’s smile spread over her lips. It was so different from anything Bette wore now. So casual and almost butch in appearance. Gently selecting one, she couldn’t help but bury her nose in it. Funny, how though it clearly hadn’t been worn in ages, it still smelled like Bette.

For a moment, Tina felt as if she was connected to a younger version of the woman she loved. She could see her: All fire and determination, bent on grabbing Yale by the horns and being the best damn student that place had ever seen. _Hillary Clinton eat your heart out_.

She felt a surge of love run through her at the thought, and that was when Tina knew she was totally and utterly screwed. It hit her then, made her skin tingle like a bolt of lightning, that she had finally fallen in love. She thought she had been before, that one of the boys she’d been with in college was her first love, but she knew without a doubt now that that wasn’t true. Bette Porter was the first person she’d ever been truly in love with. First and, she hoped, last and forever. Now that was a thought she didn’t expect to have.

She grabbed a couple of the shirts, putting them in her own suitcase, just in time to hear Bette come in the door. “Tina?”

“In here!” She met Bette in the doorway of the bedroom, smiling widely. The brunette's features relaxed a bit upon spotting the blonde.

“Hey,” Bette breathed, and her smile caused Tina to smile too.

“I’ve got us all packed and ready to go. Off on our Christmas adventure!”

“Look at you all excited,” Bette hummed, taking Tina's hand and giving her a playful spin. She pulled the blonde's back against her front, hands smoothing over her hips. “You’re so adorable.”

A flush crept up Tinas skin as she leaned into her lovers hold. “I can’t help it. Christmas is my favorite holiday.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I’m going to make sure you have the best one yet. You deserve it Tee. It’s the least I could do to repay you for completely turning my life around.”

Tina turned then, wrapping her arms around Bette's neck and tilting her head slightly. “How’d I do that?”

“Just by being you. Now come on. We’ve gotta get to the airport.”

“Right. Vermont awaits!”

Bette smiled, cupping Tina's face in her hands and giving her a long gentle kiss. “Exactly. Vermont awaits.”


	2. Chapter 2

When they’d arrived at Burlington Airport, soft snow had been falling from the sky. Tina’s eyes had instantly lit up at the sight. She practically skipped out of the terminal, trying to catch the fluffy flakes on her tongue.

Bette trailed behind her, dragging their suitcases. She opened her mouth to chide Tina when she spotted the blonde, like an angel with her face turned to the sky, snowflakes dotting her hair like a halo. Bette smiled. Funny, how a person could suddenly become your home.

Bette had never really been one for serious relationships. She hadn’t been against it, per se, but between her job and her Type A personality, she just hadn’t made it a priority. Sex? Sure. Bette liked sex, but when she’d first laid eyes on Tina Kennard, everything shifted. It was the kind of fairy tale love she’d long since given up on.

Bette flagged down a cab and helped the driver get the bags in the back. “Come on ice princess,” she husked in Tina's ear, sending a shiver down the blonde's spine, “let's go curl up by the fire hm?”

* * *

The cabin was like something out of a Christmas card. Someone had lit the fire while they were checking in and it was filled with light and warmth. A small tree sat in the corner of the living area. Both women started peeling off their outer layers. Bette noticed that the tip of Tina's nose was red. Smiling, she leaned over and gave it a quick kiss. “You are so fucking cute, you know that?” Tina blushed and smiled at Bette, moving to give her another kiss, this one long and slow. Instantly deepening it, Bette let her tongue tease Tina's, causing the blonde to shiver in her arms. “Cold,” Bette asked, brown eyes taking in every freckle on Tina's face. Tina shook her head. “No. That was... that was a different kind of shiver.”

Bette smiled, diving back in for another, deeper kiss, the kind she knew was bound to make Tina's toes curl. She was rewarded with a soft moan against her lips. Tina surrendered herself fully to the brunette, letting her body just melt, trusting Bette to hold her up.

Then Bette pulled back.

Tina’s eyes fluttered open, but before she could even protest, Bette held up a finger. “Just give me two seconds. I really have to shower, okay?”

“Bette…”

“Nope. Don’t even look at me with those big hazel eyes, Kennard. I smell, and I don’t want to make love to my girlfriend with airplane gunk all over me.”

Tina couldn’t help but laugh a little. Leave it to Bette to insist on getting clean before getting sweaty again, but she let it go. It gave her time to put her plan into motion.

As soon as she saw Bette step into the shower, Tina opened her suitcase. First, she pulled out the red lingerie she’d packed, her original Christmas present to surprise Bette with. Tina knew that sexually speaking, at least where women were concerned, she was a novice at the feet of a master, but the last thing she wanted was for Bette to think her prudish or incapable of initiating. She turned back and forth a couple of times, making sure the lingerie hugged her in just the right places. Then, she reached in and grabbed one of the flannel shirts she’d stolen from Bette’s closet. She let her hair down, checked her reflection one more time, and made her way out to the kitchen.

When Bette emerged from her shower, Tina was placing the finishing touches on two cups of hot cocoa. “Tina? Where did you…” Bette stopped short as she finally caught a glimpse. The tattoo on her foot that Bette still wanted to ask about, long, toned legs, leading up to… _Fuck_. “Is that my shirt?” Bette couldn’t take her eyes off of Tina, who licked some of the whipped cream off her hot chocolate, seemingly oblivious to the effect she was having on the brunette.

“Hm? Oh, yeah. I figured we’d need something warm, and I saw these in the back of your closet so…. ” A mischievous grin. So she did know what she was doing.

“Tina Allison Kennard, are you trying to seduce me?”

Tina placed her mug down, her smile only spreading. “And what if I am? Is that a problem, Ms. Porter?”

Bette let out a warm, gentle laugh, one that came from a sincere place within her. Surging forward, she grabbed Tina’s hips and hoisted her up onto the island, stepping between her legs and claiming her lips in a passionate kiss. Tina was breathless in the best way possible. She wrapped her legs around Bette’s waist and the brunette answered in kind by running her hands up the smooth skin of her legs.

“God,” Bette moaned, “you have such sexy legs, you know that?”

Tina laughed between kisses, fingers brushing Bette’s hair out of her face. “Yeah? You think so?”

“Mhm…. And you wearing my shirt…. Fuck that’s hot.”

Tina nipped at her lover’s bottom lip, causing Bette to let out a low growl. Her fingers quickly undid the buttons on the flannel. That is until she caught the first hint of red lace. “Baby, are you trying to kill me?”

Tina just smiled. She gave Bette a surprisingly gentle kiss, considering how caught up they were in each other, and whispered against her lips, “Merry Christmas, baby.”

The next thing Tina knew, the flannel was somewhere on the floor and Bette was slipping her hands into her panties. She gasped at the first touch of her love where she really wanted her, only now letting herself acknowledge how much she’d been wanting and needing this.

“God Tina, you’re so wet,” Bette purred in her ear, “did planning all of this turn you on?”

At first, Tina could only moan in reply, but as Bette slid two fingers inside of her, she gasped out, “Yes. God yes, it did.”

Bette placed her palm on the surface of the island, next to Tina. Her dark eyes roamed her body, taking in every single detail of her. As her fingers started up a steady rhythm, she ran her tongue along the curve of Tina’s cleavage. “You look fucking fantastic in red, honey.” Tina only grew more aroused at the praise.

Bette’s fingers played Tina like she was a virtuoso with a violin. Just the right amount at just the right pace, curling her fingers to find the spot inside Tina that made the blonde's legs twitch just from the pleasure of it. Her fingers kept moving, kept playing, and just as Tina felt her orgasm starting to build, Bette pulled them out.

The blonde sat up a bit, flushed face looking at her lover somewhat desperately. “Why are you stopping?”

Bette smirked. “Well… Since you look good enough to eat and we are in the kitchen….” She popped open the front clasp of Tina’s bra in a flash, bending to take a nipple into her mouth. Her tongue flickered across the sensitive bud, and when Tina gasped and shivered, she switched to the other breast. “You,” Bette purred as she kissed her way down Tina’s abdomen, “are. So. Fucking. Hot.”

Finally, as she settled between the blonde’s thighs, she met Tina’s gaze and pulled her panties, inch by inch, down her legs.

For a moment, their eyes met, and each woman thought to herself that this was more than just passion. Yes, it was sex. Hot, passionate, raw sex, but it was also family and coming together and finding a way home. This, they both decided, completely independently, was the first Christmas of many. It was the start of something good and right and real, and neither planned to let it go.

When Bette first ran her tongue through Tina’s wetness, she committed the sound she made to memory. Always so reactive, her Tina was, but that noise, so primal and uninhibited... Bette promised herself then and there she would make it come from Tina’s lips as much as she possibly could.

Bette’s tongue danced through Tina’s folds, finding every single spot that drove the blonde crazy. Finding her clit, Bette pulled back, blowing air over the sensitive nub and causing Tina’s hips to jump.

“Fuck baby,” the blonde gasped, and Bette loved how her voice just got that little bit more southern when she was aroused. “God Bette, please, just like that…”

Bette grabbed Tina’s ankles and hoisted the woman’s legs over her shoulders, letting her bury herself completely in Tina's wet, waiting pussy. She felt a slight tug to her hair as Tina’s grip tightened, but she stayed the course, finding her clit and sucking on it, hard. A couple more swipes of her tongue, and Tina came with a sharp cry, thighs trembling as she drenched Bette’s face with her pleasure.

With a self-satisfied smirk, Bette placed one last kiss to Tina’s quivering pussy and then kissed her way back up her body, stopping when she finally got to her lips. Tina reached out a finger, eyes clouded over with post-orgasmic bliss. She traced Bette’s lips tenderly, gently, and Bette would never stop marveling at how Tina always knew to be gentle. Again, the thought struck her: This could be her forever, as long as she didn't screw it up.

“So you liked your surprise?” Tina’s voice pulled Bette back from her reverie.

The brunette smiled and dropped another loving kiss to her lips. “Liked it? I loved it! In fact… I’m officially moving those flannel shirts to the front of my closet from now on. You know… just in case inspiration strikes you again.”

Tina laughed, and Bette knew she could listen to that sound for the rest of her life if Tina would let her.

“Merry Christmas, Bette,” the blonde murmured.

Bette, smiling, helped Tina to her feet. Yes, this was the start of something good. Very good.

“Merry Christmas, Tee.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there ya have it! Just a quick little two shot to get back into fic writing again! This is the first time I've written fic in a while, nevermind smut, so forgive me if it's a bit rusty. I hope you all enjoyed it nonetheless!
> 
> Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays/Joyous Winter to all of you! Let's hope 2021 is both better than 2020 and brings Tibette back to us!
> 
> If you have any suggestions or requests for Tibette fic, feel free to shoot me a message. I'm always looking for inspiration!
> 
> Peace, love, and hugs!  
> TK

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Tibette fandom! I will be posting the second part of this tomorrow! Like I said, I rated this E because the next chapter is gonna get sexy. Tina has plans for that flannel!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. In the holiday rush, I have no idea whether it's at all well written. I just hope I did them justice!
> 
> Much love to you all,  
> TK


End file.
